The Past And Present
by MrsJackHarkness
Summary: Investigating a case leads to a familiar place for Alex and an unfamiliar situation for Gene. How will they both cope with the new environment in which they now must live? And for how long? Gene/Alex. ON PERMANANT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Title: ****The Past And Present**

**Words: 382**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

**Summary: **

The team had been busy working on a case of missing people; they were all connected as the kidnappings all occurred around the same time, and all young women who liked to socialise and party. Gene had set up for Alex to be used as bait, even though he didn't want to put her in danger he knew that if he objected she would tear him a new one. It was hours before Alex was due to go to the cafe where they knew the kidnapper visited daily, and Gene had taken her to her flat in order to do some last minute one-to-one preparation.

"Right..." he spoke "...I want to make sure that you've made the right choice about this okay?"

Alex nodded "I wouldn't do this if I didn't think that I could do it"

"I wouldn't let you if I didn't know that you could" there was silence for a few seconds "Now, what are you planning to wear?"

Alex shrugged and surveyed her own clothes, a blue off the shoulder top with her usual tight jeans and white boots "This I suppose"

Gene sighed and ran his hands down his face "C'mon, we're going to find you an outfit that will attract our mans attention"

Alex sat on the end of her bed feeling a bit awkward as she watched Gene rummage through her wardrobe, but a part of her liked seeing him wade through her clothes as though he lived with her. After finding what he thought was appropriate he put them on the bed beside her.

"Do you're makeup all..." he waved a hand in front of his face "...You know? All nice like you do"

She smiled as she looked at what he had chosen out; a black skirt and a purple top that hung off of both shoulders along with a pair of black stiletto heels. Gene left the bedroom in order for Alex to get changed. When she came out he couldn't help but run his eyes from her feet all the way up her body, lingering over her breasts, her lips and her eyes.

"If you've finished eyeing me up Mr Hunt, I think we have work to do"

After snapping out of his daze he followed her out of the flat...

**This seems weird...I don't know what exactly happens next, but I know how it ends and all the middle stuff :) I'll get onto the next bit so it can all slot together nicely so more chapters are up more often :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Title: ****The Past And Present**

**Words: 242**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

**Summary: **

Alex twiddled her thumbs as she stood in the middle of CID, she wasn't really listening to what the team were saying but she knew that it was about her.

"Guv all I'm saying is that it could be dangerous if she wore a wire"

"And what do we do if things turn ugly and Bolly needs our help, ey?"

Picking up the equipment that would soon be strapped to Alex, he nudged her out of CID and into one of the interview rooms. He closed the door, feeling a little uncomfortable yet excited that he was the one to be putting the wire on Alex.

"Okay Bolls close your eyes and think happy thoughts"

Alex laughed sarcastically "Very funny Gene"

Without a moment's hesitation Alex pulled the very purple top that Gene had chosen over her head and placed it on the table.

"Let's get this over and done with then shall we?"

He couldn't believe his eyes; he had waited so long for a moment like this. He knelt down began to tape the wire onto Alex's skin; a piece just above her belly button, a piece just below her bra and a third one just above her cleavage which secured the microphone against her.

"All done" he smiled as he stood back up "You can...you can put your top back on now Bolls"

"Thanks"

He clapped his hands together "In that case, we're all done...and I think we're ready"

**Whoopp!Whoopp! It's getting there! The next chapter will be longer because then I can get the ball rolling a bit better :) Enjoy, keep reading and reviews = a very happy me :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Title: ****The Past And Present**

**Words: 616**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

It was early evening and Alex sat in the cafe waiting for their suspect, she checked her hair in the small compact mirror she was carrying in her handbag.

Gene, Ray and Chris were sat in the Quattro across the street, making sure that they kept a visual on her at all times.

"Imagine if she wore that around the office" Ray whispered to Chris "The Guv would have a heart attack"

Gene cleared his throat, signalling that he could hear what had been said. Suddenly Gene spotted a grey Dodge Omni pull up outside the cafe. The driver got out of the car and went inside the cafe, went to the counter and sat at the table opposite Alex.

Alex watched the suspect approach her.

"Do you mind if I use some of this sugar?" he asked, indicating to the container on the table.

"No, go ahead" she smiled "I've finished with it"

The man sat back down at his table and began to drink his drink. Alex drained the last of her drink, stood up and left the cafe, flashing the man a quick smile. Alex began to walk down the street, thinking that maybe they had the wrong man.

"Excuse me!" came a shout "You forgot your mirror!"

She turned around and saw him holding her compact mirror. Heading over to him she thanked him, only for those thanks to turn into muffled noises as he clamped his hand across her mouth and pulled her into the car, climbing in and driving off.

"The Bolls in the bag" Gene spoke, his stomach churning nervously "Let's go"

Alex knew not to fight him, it would only get her hurt, Gene had run over it many times and she was to let him drive her to wherever he was planning to take her, she would be safe as the Quattro wasn't far behind them.

"You're quieter than the others" he shouted to her "Why's that?"

"What the hell do you care?" she replied, trying to sound scared and confused.

"Well the fact that your buddies are tagging along make the situation a whole lot different to what it usually is"

He put his foot down as they drove into a large industrial site. Alex saw the Quattro drive on and panicked, the driver picked up on this.

"Aww what's the matter? Are you getting scared now that your friends have gone?"

He stopped the car and climbed out, opening one of the back doors and pulling her out of the vehicle by her hair.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, she didn't care what Gene had told her because now she was going to fight back.

"Here we go" he laughed loudly "You're getting a bit feistier now aren't you!"

She punched him in the stomach and as she attempted to run off he grabbed her hair and dragged her backwards. Alex saw the Quattro speeding towards them and laughed.

"Your screwed now! You're surrounded by armed bastards!"

"They aren't the only ones who are armed love!"

As Gene, Ray and Chris got out of the Quattro aiming guns at them, the man pulled a handgun from the waistband of his jeans.

"I'll go down as a killer, but I think being a cop killer would go down even better"

The man pushed the barrel of the gun against Alex's temple, his free arm locked firmly around her neck.

"Say bye, bye copper!"

Alex screamed as the man pushed her to the ground beside Gene, and pulled the trigger. The last thing Alex saw before feeling a familiar sensation as the bullet passing through her skin was Gene's heart-broken face, tears pouring down his cheeks...

**Ooooh yeah! I can't wait to get reviews on this bad boy :D I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it, trust me there shall be some Galexy goodness rolling in soon :D x**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Title: ****The Past And Present**

**Words: 616**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

The sound of beeping slowly grew louder and louder as it faded in from nothing, until Alex had no choice but to open her eyes to the surroundings of her hospital bed. She looked around; there was a machine monitoring her, a table close to the end of her bed along with two uncomfortable looking plastic chairs.

She took in a deep breath "I'm in the hospital...I, I can't be..." she paused and put her hands over her face before whispering "Gene...?"

"Mum?"

Alex diverted her eyes to the doorway and covered her mouth with her hands when she saw her daughter and her ex-husband stood in the doorway. Molly walked over and sat on the side of the bed, whilst Pete stood silently by the door.

"The doctors say that you should make a full recovery" Molly spoke as she clung onto her mother "I've missed you so much mum"

Alex buried her head into Molly's hair "I know sweetheart, I've missed you too"

"The nurse said you'll be able to go home soon" Pete spoke for the first time since he'd been there "Molly can stay with me for a few more nights until you get yourself settled if you like?"

"No Pete I'll..."

There was suddenly loud clattering outside of the room, along with pleas from nurses for whoever it was to calm down.

"Bolly!"

Alex pulled away from her daughter, listening hard to see if she was just hearing things again.

"Bolly!" this time it was louder, closer.

Alex threw back the covers; she was wearing only her white shirt and her matching white underwear. Clambering out of the bed Alex stumbled to the doorway, nudging past Pete and holding onto the door frame as she looked down each end of the corridor.

"Bolly!"

Alex looked in the direction of the voice, only to see Gene stood staring at her.

"Bolly" he spoke on a normal level "Oh God Bolls"

Alex ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and as she did so he lifted her off the ground whilst keeping his arms tight around her waist. As her feet made contact with the ground again, Alex gripped onto his shirt and pulled herself closer to him, breathing in his scent.

"You're real" she whispered.

"Every inch of me Bolls, and don't you just bloody know it!" he laughed, but stopped when he observed the bandage around her head and the gown she was wearing "What happened to you?"

"I was shot in the head" she told him.

"So everything you told me after I found your tape, it's all true?"

Alex nodded and took his hand in hers, leading her to her hospital room just as the nurse appeared.

"You should be in bed Ms Drake, you need to rest before we can discharge you"

"But I'll be able to go home soon though?"

"I don't see why not" the nurse smiled "But in the meantime...rest"

**Apologise for these short chapters...they seemed so much longer when they were being written :/ x**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**Title: ****The Past And Present**

**Words: 561**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Alex was discharged sooner than she thought and before she knew it she was in the back of a black cab with Gene taking the ride to her house. She felt nervous, wondering if it would feel as homely as it used to.

"Bolls, we're here" Gene spoke, breaking the silence and her thoughtful daydreaming.

"Oh, yeah" she looked out of the window and smiled.

Gene paid the fare and opened the door beside him so that they could get out, holding Alex's hand as she stepped out. He reached inside her coat pocket and pulled out her house keys, letting her link him as they walked up the garden path.

Karen Thomas was dusting the ornaments on her window sill when she saw a tall, broad man fussing over the neighbour that she hadn't seen in a while.

"Adrian have you seen this man before? I don't recognise him"

Her husband emerged from the kitchen and walked over to her, slinging the damp tea towel he was holding over his shoulder.

He shook his head "No I've not seen him about"

"Must be her new man then" she folded her arms "Only just got out of hospital and she's already got a new fella, I would have thought she'd have wanted to spend time with her daughter"

"Leave it Karen, we've been neighbours for a long time now and I don't want you ruining our friendship with her just because you like to gossip"

Gene stood in the hallway taking in the surroundings, he couldn't believe that he was stood there. She turned around and smiled at him weakly.

"You can stay here, I don't want you on your own"

"Bolls I'm a grown man I can look after myself " he told her.

"Look Gene, it's a lot different here than in the eighties...I'm gonna have to help you learn the differences"

He watched her go upstairs and decided to have a look around, the living room led off from the small corridor that led to the kitchen which both joined onto a dining room that backed onto the garden.

Gene strolled around the living room and decided to look at the photographs that sat on the mantel piece, they had a thin layer of dust on the top of them and a wave of sadness came over him. He felt as though he had kept Alex from her daughter, widening the gap between them.

"What are you doing?" came Alex's voice from the doorway.

He turned quickly and looked at her "I was just looking at your photos"

Alex wandered over to where he was stood, running a finger over the glass of a frame that held a picture of her and Molly hugging tightly.

"You miss her don't you, even though you're back"

She nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek "Of course I do, Pete thinks I need to settle in here before she comes back...I just want to get back to normal"

"I'm not part of that normal though"

She jolted her head sideways and stared up at him "Yes you are, you're my constant Gene...don't get any more normal than that"

Taking hold of her by the shoulders Gene pulled her into a hug, running a hand through her hair over and over.

"We'll be alright Bolls" he whispered to her "We're unbreakable"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

**Title: ****The Past And Present**

**Words: 516**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Alex was discharged sooner than she thought and before she knew it she was in the back of a black cab with Gene taking the ride to her house. She felt nervous, wondering if it would feel as homely as it used to.

"Bolls, we're here" Gene spoke, breaking the silence and her thoughtful daydreaming.

"Oh, yeah" she looked out of the window and smiled.

Gene paid the fare and opened the door beside him so that they could get out, holding Alex's hand as she stepped out. He reached inside her coat pocket and pulled out her house keys, letting her link him as they walked up the garden path.

Karen Thomas was dusting the ornaments on her window sill when she saw a tall, broad man fussing over the neighbour that she hadn't seen in a while.

"Adrian have you seen this man before? I don't recognise him"

Her husband emerged from the kitchen and walked over to her, slinging the damp tea towel he was holding over his shoulder.

He shook his head "No I've not seen him about"

"Must be her new man then" she folded her arms "Only just got out of hospital and she's already got a new fella, I would have thought she'd have wanted to spend time with her daughter"

"Leave it Karen, we've been neighbours for a long time now and I don't want you ruining our friendship with her just because you like to gossip"

Gene stood in the hallway taking in the surroundings, he couldn't believe that he was stood there. She turned around and smiled at him weakly.

"You can stay here, I don't want you on your own"

"Bolls I'm a grown man I can look after myself " he told her.

"Look Gene, it's a lot different here than in the eighties...I'm gonna have to help you learn the differences"

He watched her go upstairs and decided to have a look around, the living room led off from the small corridor that led to the kitchen which both joined onto a dining room that backed onto the garden.

Gene strolled around the living room and decided to look at the photographs that sat on the mantel piece, they had a thin layer of dust on the top of them and a wave of sadness came over him. He felt as though he had kept Alex from her daughter, widening the gap between them.

"What are you doing?" came Alex's voice from the doorway.

He turned quickly and looked at her "I was just looking at your photos"

Alex wandered over to where he was stood, running a finger over the glass of a frame that held a picture of her and Molly hugging tightly.

"You miss her don't you, even though you're back"

She nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek "Of course I do, Pete thinks I need to settle in here before she comes back...I just want to get back to normal"

"I'm not part of that normal though"

She jolted her head sideways and stared up at him "Yes you are, you're my constant Gene...don't get any more normal than that"

Taking hold of her by the shoulders Gene pulled her into a hug, running a hand through her hair over and over.

"We'll be alright Bolls" he whispered to her "We're unbreakable"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

**Title: ****The Past And Present**

**Words: 245**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Gene had asked Alex if they could go for a walk, so that he could get to grips with the area. His hands were in the pockets of his trousers and Alex was linking him.

There was a light breeze that just lowered the temperature nicely; the sky was an orangey red as the sun was setting and as the pair walked along by a park Alex decided that she wanted to go inside it.

"Bolly what are you doing?" Gene called as Alex took off in front of him.

"Come on!" she shouted back to him.

He went after her, not running like she was but jogging instead. He watched her slow down and come to a halt near a large duck pond, she slumped down on a bench and moments later he joined her.

"I used to bring Molly here all the time to feed the ducks when she was younger, then she'd play on the swings"

"Alex tomorrow I want you to go and sort things out with Molly's dad because I don't like seeing you this way, you're daughter is here but you can't see her...it's too painful to watch"

She leant against him so that her head rested on his shoulder, sliding and arm around her he held onto her gently. Somehow, Gene Hunt knew that in this strange world he knew nothing about there would be a light at the end of the tunnel, a very bright light indeed...


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

**Title: ****The Past And Present**

**Words: 717**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Alex sat nursing the cup of coffee that Pete had brought her whilst she waited for him to get off the phone, he was stood in the hallway thinking that she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Mum I know you're worried but what exactly do I say to here? Oh sorry Alex but I don't think you're well enough yet to take care of our daughter? Somehow I don't think she will react well to that...I know it's been good having Molly around so much but...What about Evan?"

Alex listened harder, she heard him sigh and try to lower his voice to a whisper.

"I'll ring him alright, just don't go getting involved...no mum, it's the last thing she needs right now and Molly needs to get back into her old routine...fine, bye"

The living room door opened and Pete walked back in, apologising for the delay.

"Pete if there's something you want to say then just come out and say it, I heard you talking to your mum"

He ran his hands down his face as he sat down on the sofa not far from her "Look Allie..."

"You haven't called me Allie since before the divorce" she mumbled.

There was a minute or two of awkward silence before Pete carried on talking.

"I know you've had a rough time with this whole shooting thing but I'm just worried that, that you'll struggle to handle Molly and recovering at the same time"

"Pete I'll be fine, anyway I've got Gene to give me a hand if things get messy"

He frowned "The guy from the hospital? You're going to let some nutter help you look after our child?"

"He is not a nutter! He's my friend!" she yelled "I've known him a long time, he's a decent guy!"

"A long time? Well I've never heard you talk about him, I've never met him, how long have you known him exactly?"

She swallowed hard "I met him..." she paused, she couldn't tell him that she had first encountered Gene the day that her parents died, it would be too weird "I met him through work, he's a copper too...can't get any safer than living with two coppers"

"So he's living with you?" roared Pete, standing up and laughing loudly "Christ Alex! Are you sure this bloke isn't trying to take advantage of you?"

"Gene take advantage?" she laughed so much that she had to cover her mouth with her hands "Believe me he's had many opportunities too and he hasn't, he isn't that type of person"

"Many opportunities, ey? Been putting it about have you? If that's the type of mother you are then I don't..."

"Don't you dare try and make out that I'm a bad parent, how dare you!"

Alex walked out of the living room and stood at the bottom of the stairs "Molly come on we're leaving!"

"Alex please don't do this" Pete begged.

"Molly come on!"

Molly appeared, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and carrying a rucksack. She looked at her father, then at her mother.

"Why were you both shouting?"

Alex sighed "Your dad doesn't think I can look after you"

"I never said that" Pete replied "I said I wasn't sure you could handle it so soon after getting out of hospital"

"Dads right" Molly burst "Maybe we should give it a few more days before I come home...let you get used to being home again"

"But Molls..."

"No buts mum, I want to come home as much as you want me to...I'll come for tea tonight if that's ok, but then I'll come back here"

Alex accepted her daughters wishes, and as she opened the front door she saw Gene stood waiting for them.

"Gene, I thought you were waiting in the car?"

"No you told me to wait in the car and I ignored you" he replied with a pout.

"Right then, are we going?" Molly asked "Bye dad"

She gave her father a hug before heading out of the door. Alex managed to take a glance at Pete before he shut the door, the look in his eyes was one of defeat at the fact that Molly was going to her mothers, and jealousy because she would be spending time with Alex's friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

**Title: ****The Past And Present**

**Words: 351**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Alex decided not to cook that evening, instead they had ordered take out. Chinese; Molly's favourite.

Alex had introduced Gene as her friend and Molly seemed to accept it. The hours flew by and it got to ten o'clock Molly was getting tired.

Pulling up outside Pete's house he was soon stood in the door way waiting for his daughter, who went straight inside after saying goodbye to her mother and Gene.

Alex walked up the garden path, expecting to get a lecture.

"Come on then" she sighed "Let me have it"

"I've spoken to Evan" Pete said calmly "He told me to let you know that he's going to swing by tomorrow"

"Why Pete? Why are you so damned on ruing everything?"

"Because you're my ex-wife and I'm worried about you" he replied, raising his voice "Christ Allie, we were married for nearly six years"

"So?"

"So I still care about you, you were shot in the head...that's got to be a lot to deal with"

"Yes well I can handle it" she sighed "Bye Pete"

The drive back to Alex's house was a silent one, Gene didn't want to say anything in case he upset her.

As they pulled up outside the house Gene made eye contact with two women who were stood in a garden across the street chatting.

"That's him Marie" spoke Karen as she lowered her voice "That's that bloke I've been talking about"

"Well he's certainly something different compared to Pete"

Alex sighed deeply as she closed the door behind her and Gene, running her hands down her face she sat on the bottom step.

"Is everything alright Bolls?"

She nodded "Yeah, I think the neighbours are gossiping though"

He wedged himself in beside her and put an arm around her shoulders "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it love" he kissed her head lightly "I'm gonna get to bed Bolly, it's been a long day"

He stood up and made his way to the living room.

"Gene wait...you can stay in Molly's room, there's spare bedding in the cupboard on the landing"

**It's come to my attention that I am yet to tell all you lovely readers how the hell the Gene Genie got to 2008 with our Lady Bolls...keep reading, you'll get a hint soon :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**

**Title: ****The Past And Present**

**Words: 248**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Gene lay in the single bed with his arms behind her head, his mouth open slightly as he breathed deeply in his sleep.

Images flashed in his mind, no...they weren't just images, they were memories.

"_Say bye, bye copper!"_

_Gene could do nothing but watch as the armed man holding Alex pushed her to the ground; he raised the gun and fired. Alex had made eye contact with his seconds before the bullet penetrated her._

"_Put the gun down you scumbag!" Ray yelled as he saw Gene shaking and tears streaming down his face._

"_One down fellas! Who's next?" the armed man screamed._

_Gene began to walk over to the armed man, his arms stuck out by his sides._

"_Well come on then...if you think that you're a big, hard man...then prove it"_

"_Guv what are you doing?" Chris asked nervously._

_Gene tried to grab the gun from him, struggling and shuffling the trigger was pulled._

_Clutching his stomach Gene fell backwards and landed on the ground with a thud, a crimson liquid began to seep through his white shirt, he turned his head to the side and managed to catch a glimpse of Alex's face just before he fell unconscious..._

Gene sat up abruptly, beads of sweat lining his brow and rolling down the side of his face. He ran his hands through his damp hair and lay back down, trying to get to sleep. It was a good half hour before Gene got back to sleep...

**So now we know what happened to Gene in order for him to end up with Alex in 2008 :) Enjoy, there's more on the way :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**

**Title: ****The Past And Present**

**Words: 1,413**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Gene was fastening up the last two buttons of his shirt as he walked into the kitchen. Alex was stood leaning against the kitchen counter holding a cup of coffee, she wore a grey nightshirt and a black silk dressing gown.

"Morning Bolls" Gene spoke, ruffling his hair "Any chance of a cuppa?"

Smiling sweetly she turned quickly on her feet and began to make Gene a cup of tea, three sugars. She felt two strong hands on her waist.

"Let me do that, I was only joking"

"Gene its fine" she replied draining the hot water from the teabag and shifting so she could put it in the bin.

Gene felt as though he was settling in a little, he felt comfortable and at ease living with Alex, and they'd be spending a lot of time together as she wasn't due back at work for at least a month or so.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking Bolls, about all of this" he half smiled at her "We've got a bit of a thing going on here haven't we"

Alex felt her stomach doing back flips "What do you mean?"

"Well, the whole living together thing, you babysitting me in a world I don't quite understand"

"You're doing fine" she smiled, placing her hands on his chest "Everything will be fine, I promise"

Gene moved and picked up his cup of tea, taking a mouthful of it. Alex jumped up and sat on the kitchen unit, crossing a leg over the other.

"Molly will be home tomorrow...I can't wait for her to be back"

"Must have been hard for you when she said she didn't want to come home straight away"

"She just wants me to have an easy few days before I have to get back to taking care of both of us"

"Yeah well you don't have to, because I can help you" Gene spoke strongly, feeling suddenly protective of Alex "I'm gonna take care of you Bolls"

She let out a little laugh "Thank you Gene, you're very sweet"

"That's why I take my tea with three Bolly kecks, so that I can pass out compliments and knock down scum"

Alex and Gene spent most of the day watching TV and chatting about nonsense. It got to about half four and Gene decided that he would go for a walk and go to the shops to get some food in for dinner, Alex was rather surprised at how he was settling in with a totally different life...one without work, whiskey, Luigi's and cigarettes, she was very surprised that he had gone over a day without smoking.

She had been about to head upstairs for a shower when there was a knock at the door, upon answering it she saw Evan.

"Look at you" he smiled weakly "How are you doing?"

He stepped into the house without so much as a welcome, Alex followed him into the living room and sat down not far from him.

"Let's get this out the way okay?" she asked "I know that Pete rang you, I know he has told you everything about Gene and..."

"He's just worried Alex...can you blame him? You've barely been out of a coma and you've shacked up with a new man"

"He's not a new man" she mumbled "And I'm perfectly capable of looking after Molly, even you should know that"

"Of course I know that but I don't understand why you won't let Pete look after her, at least until your properly back on your feet"

"Evan I can't cope without her, I've spent so long away from her and it's too hard knowing that she's around but at the same time she isn't"

"And what about Gene, how does he fit into all of this?"

"He's staying here with me, he has nowhere else to go" she replied "I can't just throw him onto the streets, not after everything he's done for me"

"Why what has he done?"

Alex sighed "He has saved my life a thousand times, and he'll probably save it a thousand more"

"Now that to me sounds like the words of a woman in love"

"Evan cut it out!"

"Just be careful Alex, I think that it's great that you're enjoying life and that you've met a new man..."

"For the second time!" she laughed "Me and Gene are not together"

"Are you sure?" he asked "Because it sure seems like you're together, no matter how you try to deny it"

Silence overcame them, but it was broken by the sound of Gene letting himself into the house.

"Bolls I'm back, I thought I'd get a bottle of wine for after dinner!" he spoke loudly.

"Need any help?" she asked realising that Evan was looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"It's fine" he smiled, poking his head into the living room on the way into the kitchen "Oh...hi Evan"

Evan nodded in acknowledgment, he drained his cup of coffee and stood up "I best be off Alex, things to do...I'll see myself out"

Evan pulled on his jacket and left quickly. As soon as Alex heard the front door click shut she immediately relaxed, tip toeing into the kitchen and putting her hands on Genes shoulders as she looked over his shoulder.

"What's for dinner then?" she asked.

"Steak and chips" he smirked "Then there's chocolate cake for desert"

Alex made a noise of appreciation and rested her chin on his shoulder. He finished unpacking the bag and turned around his her grasp.

"What wine do we have?" she asked a little quieter.

"A bottle of red, but we can always go get another bottle if we want more"

"Good idea"

Alex stepped away from him and went to put the cake in the fridge, only to feel Gene's hand strike her backside as she past him.

Both Gene and Alex cooked dinner, working together to prepare and cook the food. Once everything was ready Gene stood back and let Alex dish it out onto their plates.

"We'll eat in the living room" she spoke collecting the wine and glasses as Gene carried the plates of food and the cutlery.

As they sat down to eat Alex shuffled a little closer to Gene, noticing him smile at her she could feel herself blushing.

They ate their dinner between light convocation about Pete and when Molly was coming back, once they had finished Alex cleared the plates and came back to find Gene filling up their wine glasses.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr Hunt?" she asked flirtatiously as she tucked her legs underneath her.

Sitting back and leaning towards her a little he pouted "Maybe I am Inspector, got a problem with that?"

Alex raised an eyebrow "Of course not, but I think you'll need another bottle to get me drunk"

"In that case..." he shifted closer to her, so they were only centimetres apart "...I'll be back in a minute"

Gene got to his feet and shrugged on his jacket as he left to go get another bottle of wine.

He returned about five minutes later and used his key to open the front door and let himself inside; locking it once it was closed again. He placed the wine bottle on the bottom step whilst he took his jacket off then picked it back up. The house was dark and the only light was from a small table lamp the lightly spewed a yellowy glow across half of the living room. He stood in the doorway of the living room and ran his eyes up the sleeping body that lay sprawled across the sofa, an arm dangling over the side with a TV remote held loosely in the hand with the blue nail polish.

Gene smiled to himself as he placed the remote and unopened wine bottle on the coffee table then he scooped Alex up into his arms; she began to wake slightly and gripped tighter onto his shoulder as he carried her up to bed.

"Gene?" she mumbled.

"Yes Bolls?"

"Thank you for tonight, it was lovely"

"Shhh, let's get you to bed" he nudged the bedroom door open with his foot and lay her down on top of the duvet.

Alex sat up and reached out to Gene, cupping his cheek in her hand and running her thumb across his skin. He leant down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Bolly"

**Definitely a much longer chapter. I know Evan didn't react all weird to seeing Gene Hunt, a bloke from his past and all but I'm just taking it as though he doesn't remember him...yeah, cos I don't want loads more drama I mean we have the Molly thing, and the Pete thing, and the Galexy thing and yeah...I don't want it to turn into too much 'thing' lol...yeah, end of AU :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**

**Title: ****The Past And Present**

**Words: 290**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Alex woke up at around 5am, a feeling of fear slowly began to overwhelm her and she found herself wandering into Molly's room, standing in the doorway and looking at Gene for a moment.

"Gene" she whispered "Gene, wake up"

He rolled over and gradually opened his eyes "Hey what's up?"

"I don't know I just feel a bit...a bit scared that's all"

He sat up, trying to shake off a yawn mid stretch "Come here"

He patted the bed and Alex climbed up beside him. Wrapping his arms around her she rested her head on his chest.

"There's nothing to be scared of" he spoke before planting a kiss into her hair "Not with the Gene Genie just down the hall"

"Thanks" she mumbled into him "You know...Evan thinks that there's something going on between us"

"Really?" Gene yawned, feeling anti-social and rude "What makes him think that?"

"The way we go about our business, you being there for me and me being the good Samaritan and letting you stay here"

"No, that's just cos you're trying to get a piece of me" he joked.

They laughed and Alex held onto him a little tighter. They seemed to connect really easy when one of them was vulnerable, mainly when she was vulnerable because she rarely, if ever, saw him feeling weak. She ran small circles on his chest leaving her fingertips tingling numbly after a few minutes of the repetitive motion. Gene felt her touch on him growing lighter until eventually it stopped. She had fallen asleep in his arms. A moment that he would take to his grave, be it in 1982 or 2008. As long as he had her around, he didn't mind much where he was.

**Wanted to through in a bit of goodness :D x**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**

**Title: ****The Past And Present**

**Words: 245**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

The day seemed to go quickly, it seemed to do that a lot to Alex's surprise. Herself and Gene were on their way back from the chip shop, as they turned the corner at the top of Alex's street they saw a boy about twelve years old throwing stones at a car parked not far from him.

"Oi!" Gene shouted, handing Alex the carrier bag that held their dinner before heading swiftly over to the kid and grabbing him by his t-shirt "What do you think you're playing at?"

"Get off me!" the boy shouted.

Gene could feel Alex tugging on his jacket sleeve "Gene let go of him! Gene let go!"

"Do you think it's good throwing stones ey? I'll give you a clip round the head if you carry on!"

The boy managed at slip from Genes grasp and ran off full speed. Gene turned to Alex who had a face like fury.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can" he spoke calmly.

Alex shoved him roughly "No you can't Gene! This isn't 1982 and I'm not sure you remember that"

His stomach churned and he didn't expect his words to come out like they did "Yes I do remember that Drake, because I hate it here!"

Storming off away from her he disappeared around the corner, Alex ran to the top of the road and called after him.

"Gene where are you going?"

"Away!"

**I know it's only a short chapter but the next one will be longer, I promise you. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:**

**Title: ****The Past And Present**

**Words: 1,098**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Alex sat on the sofa in the dark, waiting for Gene to return. She hadn't expected him to be gone for so long, she thought that if she let him have an hour or two to blow off some steam and calm down that he'd come back. He'd been gone since around half four...it was now quarter past 10.

She reached for the box of tissues that were on the coffee table and wiped her eyes as another wave of tears began to surge. She heard the front door unlock and open, flicking on the lamp she recognised the broad figure in the doorway.

"You're back then" she whispered.

He said nothing, he shrugged off his coat and sat on the other end of the sofa. Alex discarded the scrunched up tissue paper on the table and stood up.

"Do you want a drink?"

He shook his head "No thanks"

"Anything to eat?" she asked "I can make you a sandwich or some..."

"No thank you"

"We are alright aren't we?" she bit her lip nervously "Me and you?"

Looking up at her his eyes darkened "Is there a me and you Bolls, or are you just doing all of _this_ because you feel like it's your responsibility?"

"Don't say that..."

"It's true though isn't it?" Gene sighed "I think that it would be best if I found somewhere else Bolly, I mean you're daughter will be back tomorrow and I don't want to get in the way"

"You're not in the way you idiot!" she raised her voice now as she moved over to him "Do you seriously think that I'd have you stay here, in _my _house, if I didn't want you to be?"

She was stood directly in front of him now, she touched his shoulder and he raised his head to look directly into her eyes.

"Come here you big lump"

His hands moved from his lap up and slid up to her waist, using her to stand up at the same time. Wrapping her arms around his neck she was stood on her tiptoes, their bodies were closer than a usual hug. She dug her fingers into his shoulder a little and breathed in his scent; less cigarettes and less whiskey.

"I thought that you weren't going to come back" she mumbled into him.

"I had to" he replied "I have nowhere else to go"

They held onto each other for a while, enjoying the feeling of each other. The pair decided to crack open a bottle of wine and make a night of it, but Alex and Gene soon found themselves through their first bottle, both feeling more relaxed after the day's events.

"Right" Gene spoke firmly as Alex re-entered the living room with their second bottle of wine "So how are we gonna play this then?"

Alex frowned with confusion as she took the bottle from Gene and began to pour them both another glass "Play what?"

"Sleeping together"

He sat back down beside her and she turned to him, laughing "I beg your pardon Mr Hunt; I'll have you know that I am not that kind of girl"

"I'm not saying our are Bolls, I'm talking about the sleeping arrangements, Molly will be back tomorrow so I can't exactly stay in her room can I"

Alex shook her head as she drank some of her wine "Well...you can always bunk with me?"

She handed Gene his glass of the cold, red liquid and watched him as he took a sip and raised an eyebrow in response to her question.

"I can always stay on the sofa" he told her, daring her to give him an excuse.

Alex drained the wine from her glass quickly and put it on the table, then taking hold of the bottle by the neck she headed for the door.

"Well I'll be upstairs"

Gene watched, astonished, as she strutted off through the hallway and up the stairs. He slumped back on the sofa, gutted about the fact that Alex had gone to bed but also because she had taken the wine with her. He didn't want to give in, well he did because he found Alex outstandingly attractive, but he knew exactly what game she was playing with him; cat and mouse.

It was all about who would crack first really, which of them would cave in and surrender to their feelings, their passion.

"Right" Gene huffed, downing his glass of wine in one "I'm giving up, she wins"

Gene placed the glass down on the coffee table and began to climb the stairs "Bolly! Where are you?"

Alex could hear Gene calling her name and as she came out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, she was greeted by him on the landing.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

He shook his head slowly "Nothing, nothing at all Bolls"

Alex fiddled with the toothbrush until she realised that Gene was pulling in from her grasp, he leant through the bathroom door and threw it inside so that it landing in the sink with a clatter.

"Gene...?"

He placed a finger against her lips, silencing her. Alex felt Gene place his hands on her waist as he pulled her closer to him. He could feel her beginning to shake the closer they got.

"It's okay" he whispered to her.

They both closed their eyes, their breath blowing against the other and Alex's nose slightly touching Genes cheek.

She ran her hand up onto his forearm, pressing her fingertips against the jacket of his suit.

"Are you...are you sure that this is, this is what you want?" she stuttered.

She slid her hand up from his forearm to the back of his neck, standing up on her tiptoes a little as her lips ran across Genes. He sunk a hand into her hair and the other wandered around the nape of her back. Gene leant against the wall so that Alex could press her body against his, their lips parting and their tongues dancing.

Alex stopped the kiss; her lips still millimetres from Genes "I don't want you to regret this, because whenever I'm near you everything seems so...so real"

With the hand that had been tangled in her hair, Gene cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her rosy skin "That's because it is Alex"

She pressed her lips against Genes with a smile. His hands wandered until they were both firmly on her hips, and hers were on his chest grabbing at his shirt frantically as he began to back her towards the bedroom...

**;) Ooooh yerh! Gene and Alex have finally got it on :P but will they be able to carry on this new found romance when Alex's daughter is coming back home the next day?**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:**

**Title: ****The Past And Present**

**Words: 914**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Molly Drake sat on the end of her bed at her father's house; she was tying her up in a plait.

She heard a soft knock on the door and turned when she saw it open, it was her mum.

"Hello Molls"

She smiled at her mum who came and sat on the bed beside her. She could sense that her mother wanted to say something.

"Everything alright mum?"

Alex dropped her gaze momentarily "I wanted to ask how you felt about Gene"

"What about him?" Molly smiled "He seems a nice man, why?"

"Because I wanted to know if it was okay that he stayed with us, it's just that..."

Molly laughed "Mum you don't have to tell me why"

"So you won't mind if he lives with us?"

Molly shook her head and smiled wider as her mum pulled her into a tight embrace.

Alex helped her daughter carry her suitcase down the stairs, she saw Pete stood waiting by the door with a sad look on his face.

"I'll see you this weekend love" Pete spoke "We'll go out for tea, bowling and a movie how does that sound?"

"Can't wait"

Pete watched from the doorway as Molly and Alex left his house, then he spotted Gene sat in the car, after a few seconds of looking at each other Gene nodded at him in acknowledgment.

"Right then..." Alex spoke as she clambered into the car "...let's get you home"

Molly was quiet the journey home and once they arrived she took her stuff up to her bedroom and decided to chill out and listen to some music. Alex was lay on the sofa when Gene came into the living room brandishing two mugs.

"I thought you could do with a brew" Gene spoke "Makes a change from the wine we've been putting away recently"

Alex laughed and sat up slowly "Gene I wanted to talk to you about last night"

He placed his tea on the coffee table as he sat down beside her, putting a hand on her knee and squeezing gently "What about it?"

She shook her head "Nothing, it's fine"

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently, loving the feeling of him. Sitting back Alex straddled him, sinking her hands into his hair and kissing him a little more roughly.

"God Drake, not in front of the children" he whispered in between kisses.

"Molls is upstairs, she'll be fine"

Gene flipped her off of him and pinned her down, leaning over her as they kissed. Suddenly the door creaked as it opened and in walked Molly.

"Christ Molls!" Alex gasped as she pulled away from Gene and pushed him to the other side of the sofa.

"I'm sorry!" Molly laughed as she covered her eyes and turned around "I just wanted to know what was for dinner, but it looks like you two have already eaten"

Alex threw a cushion at her daughter "You cheeky sod!"

Turning back around and throwing the cushion back at her mum whilst laughing Molly said something that Alex and Gene had not expected to hear "So you two are going out then?"

Silence fell upon the room and Alex cleared her thought awkwardly "I erm..."

"Well I want to go out with your mum" Gene spoke unsubtly "I mean she's an amazing woman and well...she means a lot to me"

Alex smiled widely and hit him on the arm playfully "You big softy"

"Well it's the bloody truth Bolls, I wouldn't take such poofty bollocks for nothing"

"Language"

"No need to mind what you say in front of me" Molly smiled "Evan swears all the time"

"I know he does" Alex said in an unsurprised tone.

"Is it okay if I go and see if Tasha's in? I haven't seen her much since I moved in with dad"

Alex nodded and watched Molly leave, waiting until she heard the door click shut before she sighed loudly and ran her hands down her face.

"Christ on a bike Bolls, anybody would think you'd killed somebody"

She shook her head "Sorry it's just...she'll probably tell Pete and then he'll tell Evan and..."

"And what's it got to do with that poncy git?" Gene groaned "He's a posh arse he is! Why is he coming around here anyway?"

Alex hadn't expected to have to have this conversation with Gene, she thought that he would have slotted everything together and worked it out.

"Gene...Evan is my godfather" she looked at him to catch his reaction, it was shock "He's also Molly's godfather"

"Wait a second, but back in '82 that Evan bloke was Tim and Caroline Prices daughters godfather, so that means that you're...?"

She nodded "Yes, the little girl was me...Alexandra Price"

"Bleeding 'ell Bolly Keck, there's me thinking the first time we met I was looking devilishly handsome as always and that you were scantily clad!"

"Well you were looking handsome but I was a small child in a school uniform" she sighed "All of my life I thought that it was Evan who rushed over and took my hand, it was only until the day of the explosion that I realised it wasn't him..." she turned in her seat and touched his cheek "...it was you, saving me yet again"

"Don't I always?" his voice was so low that it was nothing but a rough shudder.

"My hero, my knight in shining armour"

"Forever and always Bolls, forever and always"

**Yey! Molly's home! :D Alex and Gene haven't had to cut their romance short too :D**

**Re-uploaded this chapter after da ruth pointed out a mistake that implied Evan was Tim and Caroline's daughter :S whoops! **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:**

**Title: ****The Past And Present**

**Words: 268**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

When Molly came back in after spending time with her friend the house was silent, glancing into the living room she saw Gene slumped on the sofa with Alex curled in his arms, snuggling into his chest.

"Mum?"

There was no response, they were both asleep. Molly hadn't seen her mother look so peaceful in a long time, she had expected her to look that way when she was on her way to visit her for the first time after they removed the bullet, but instead she just looked uneasy. As Molly turned to leave the front room she heard a deep sigh, causing her to turn back.

"Did I wake you up?" Molly asked Gene as he ruffled his hair with the hand that wasn't around Alex.

He shook his head "No you didn't love" he looked down "She must be exhausted, so much commotion"

"I suppose so"

Gene smiled at the girl "I really care about her you know"

Molly nodded "Yeah"

"I've never met somebody that means so much to me as your mum does; she's a very special woman"

"That's what the doctors said, it's not every day you survive being shot in the head" Molly shifted and leant against the doorframe "Dad means well but I know he doesn't think she'll be able to take care of me in the same way"

"Well she's got me, so I can help out"

Molly smiled at Gene and as she turned and headed off to bed she spoke "Good because it's okay her looking after me, but in the end who'll be there for her?"

**I thought a nice little scene with Molly and Gene would be good :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:**

**Title: ****The Past And Present**

**Words: 530**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

_Shaz slumped down at her desk, since the Guv and DI had been shot CID had been mayhem. She watched as Chris and Ray sat talking about football._

"_I'm gonna go an visit DI Drake and the Guv after work, does anybody want to come with me?" Shaz asked everyone._

_Nobody responded, Shaz stood up abruptly and darted from the office. She was disgusted at her colleagues. She decided that she needed a break and in that break she would visit her ill work friends._

_She went to see Alex first. Alex was wired up to machines and had tubes sticking out of her. Sitting down on the hard plastic chair beside her, Shaz took hold of Alex's hand and squeezed it gentle._

"_Come on Ma-am, you've got to wake up" she pleaded "It's not fair, we need you...CID isn't the same without you and the Guv rowing and then making up, you both have so much energy and you liven the place up...I'm going to see him after this, have you got a message for him?" after a few seconds Shaz laughed to herself "Sorry Ma-am, couldn't help it"_

_She felt compelled to sit by Alex's bedside for at least five more minutes before she left. _

_Gene looked a lot different to Alex, he didn't have as many tubes sticking out of him and his face seemed darker, less serene and a lot rougher. She sat next to him like she had sat next to Alex, but didn't hold his hand._

"_Hello Guv, I thought I'd drop in and see how you're doing"_

_The silence that followed her sentence was as though she was waiting for a response, she knew that if he could have spoken back to her it would be a sentence that referred to her as Granger._

"_I erm...I'd better get back, I know you'd probably kill me if you knew that I was here in office time"_

_Shaz stood back up and headed to the door before suddenly turning around "I know she means a lot to you Guv, if you took away all of the arguments and the shouting and the disagreements...you'd just have the love" she sighed "I sound so silly but it's the truth and you know it, I just wish that the both of you would see it from the eyes of me and Chris and Ray because it does my head in, we all know that you adore DI Drake you just need to jump out and let her know"_

_Realisation set in that she had just unloaded to a man in a coma, and she felt a little embarrassed._

"_Goodnight Guv"_

Gene Hunt sat up quickly, causing Alex to be elbowed and woken up.

"Gene what's the matter?" touching his shoulder his shirt felt damp "Sweetheart you're sweating cobs"

"I love you Alex" he burst as he turned to look into her eyes "I really do love you, even if I don't say it"

Cupping hold of his face she smiled "What's brought all of this on?"

He let out a single laugh "Shaz has"

Gene kissed Alex gently, sinking both hands into her hair to pull her closer.

**I really enjoyed writing Gene's dream, hope you enjoyed it. :D**


End file.
